Hunting Caffrey
by THe Storm Bringer
Summary: When Neal Runs there's one Relative everyone looks for besides him and a dark secret in the pasts of both.
1. Chapter 1

Philip Kramer was sitting at his antique desk at home when the man came and this was the most important Moment of his life. The man, was tall not particularly handsome but he was There for a reason Everyone sought the ultimate warrior and Neal was the key to finding one of this sort si this man was sent to him, sent by contacts that had been around since the civil war. This man was part of the vast underground that hid in the government from local all the way to international levels. The new comer smiled as he sat down familiar turquoise eyes met Kramer's but this man had blonde hair and was less handsome in fact he looked like something the lowest forms of life had failed to find useful. His name was Charles, w. Riley jr. and he had an air about him that made you afraid, even if you had power and strength on your side.

"You know that Caffrey took off seems he and Burke maybe tighter than we knew." Kramer said. "My contacts say you know secrets about his family."

"If you want Caffrey you need the right bait." Charles began.

"Neal Caffrey just before he took off from home, interfered in matters not his business, and thus was a threat and still is The last member of the Darkstar gang was in my father's custody and he could have gotten back our family fortune if Not for my cousin Neal's interferences.  
This person escaped and survived fooling even the greatest of the Texas Rangers into making her a Texas Ranger." Charles said. "I Was falsely accused of their crimes because of her cunning. Now my father is dead and I have nothing because of her, she lives richly, while I grovel to groups like yours to try to take back what is mine."

Kramer looked at Charles Riley, something sounded inverted here, although he decided to go with it. Because of the huge amount of money that could be made when he busted Charles for what ever he could dig up on the man. He gave the photo he knew his security system made of Charles W Riley Jr, to his second in command and they began digging up the dirt soon The director of DC art crimes found out More than just the dirty dealings and criminal actions of Charles w riley Jr, but he found a story about something so terrible that the state of Texas tore down an entire youth detention facility even ripping out the foundations of the buildings and the builder's fill was removed to the very bed rock, to cover up the horrors that happened there, and a list of eleven mental patients all of which died only a few months apart crossed his desk. The bodies were never found. No pictures of them before or after twhat ever happened could be found. it was like this eleven people never existed. kramer looked at this information. But the list of supposed victims of this horror claimed there were twelve people all females. Kramer looked at the only name without two dates next to it.

"What happened to number twelve?" He wondered.

Houston Texas three days later : Martinez Pawn and Loan.

a fight has ended and the lean tall and very tired woman sits talking with Houston Police. Near by lays Charles w Riley Jr. A sword through his body, as he stares into the void. two other men lay on the floor as well Pat Riley, looks back at her brother's body as her partner Kim Sheridan and the local cops process the scene.

"Mr. Martinez says the three came in to rob his store, that you and your partner answered his 911 call as you were here on another case but I know being rangers you wouldn't pass on a call for help." Detective Royce of the Houston P.D. said. "Thanks I've been after them for a while. these guys have been hitting gold and silver buyers and pawn shops all over the southern half of the state." He added.

Patricia Riley/ Walker nodded and then turned to her partner. Their Wrustling case over they were on their way home when the call from a local dispatcher put them at the scene of a robbery. Her own brother was taking only gold and silver from the shop the owner was to have been killed, and was made to watch this group of three who were stealing from the shop. The dirty little hole in the wall shop, was everything that held the neighborhood together. Riley walked away as she tried to go over the fight in her mind. The black dodge ram 3500 rolled away from the scene. Outside the shop, three more men waited They hadn't seen events inside but when the coroner drove away they noticed that two left with Royce. But neither was their target. They drove away in the opposite direction.

"There was nothing bill wanted more than to kill me." she thought "So why do I feel so bad that he's the one who's dead?"

Pat looked at Kim then at the road to the airport they'd hitch a ride with the Denver International team back to Dallas. Pat knew the drill and yet something in the situation demanded that she get a copy of the tape of that fight. Mr Martinez was glad to hand over a copy to her.

"You saved my store it's the least I can do to help you with Internal Affairs." he said.

Handing over the copy of the tape. Royce held a copy for his report and at least should there be any question of any kind Riley knew this was the answer to it. Royce knew about Charles Riley jr and his son and was glad to know that at last Pat could have some peace even if it was at such a cost. Pat sighed I.A. read the reports reveiwed the tapes and closed their case clearing her a week later. Kim was happy for her but Pat felt this was just the beginning Something told her that Charles, was just the start of something much bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal was waiting for Peter, to arrive He knew what would happen there was really no choice. He had run, cut his anklet and took off. he knew Peter couldn't really blame him. But with Kramer in prison, it was time to face the final outcome of the situation. He stood looking at the city beyond the window of the office building where he was hiding. His hopes and dreams were over. He stood sadly looking out at what should have been his home. He had left Mozzie peacefully sleeping off a bottle of Dom, in the villa the little man had managed to secure for them. He knew that really he didn't expect to remain free after all Kramer had brought up interest in all his past crimes. There was no real hope of freedom any more and he didn't want to live in hiding So he had returned to New York before a new fugetive hunter took up where the other had left off. He stood looking out at the city. His vision blurred, as he stood there. He saw the team arriving to take him and stood unable to think of anything else. He sighed and went to meet them. Peter at the lead was surprised when the door opened and Neal came out. The others held weapons ready, but Neal waited making no move to run.  
Then He came down and after a short conversation with Peter he was cuffed. " They have what they want now Peter they broke us up. Maybe now they'll let you alone."

It was then that Neal saw the blip on Peter's chest He broke from The two agents holding him. and knocked Peter out of the line of fire but was hit by the two bullets himself. one of the swat team had fired on them and Peter was shocked to see Neal laying there. his body shuddered as he struggled to breathe.

"Neal?"

No answer came as Neal, lay there looking up at the sky. Peter lowered his head. He had nothing he could say His C.I. lay With Emt's and Others crowding around him. as he lay gasping on the pavement. Peter turned to see a man on the building to his right being cuffed by his two newest agents Riley and Sheridan. who had tried to get to him before the attack. Pat looked very much like she wanted to kill the sharp shooter, only Sheridan's calm reassurances kept her rage in check.  
Neal was taken to an taken away. Pat stood there rage held in check by the need to get at who ever was behind him. Peter's cell phone rang as he noted that Kim was quietly calming Pat, Who was growling and tense. He answered.

"Burke," He began.

"Agent Burke, I'm sure you are wondering what the hell just happened, But This was not an attempt to kill you it's an attempt to rescue Neal. You and I both know that this incident was all designed to seperate you both. We will take good care of him and return him soon."

The voice on the phone didn't sound like they intended harm toward anyone it sounded like some one sympathetic to the situation. Peter asked.

"So you set Neal up to look like a hero it won't make any difference to his fate He ran. There's nothing that can change that. You just got him injured for nothing. He cut his anklet and he ran."

"From some one using his past record as justification for enslaving him. The voice said. He had a choice that was offered to him and he chose to save you over the less noble instincts of a criminal. I think that says a lot about how he has changed even if the law wanted to they Really would have to reexamine the facts. Caffrey returned the second Kramer was arrested, and you have such a hold on him that he would give his life for you. Such loyalty could never have been gained by Kramer. Let us see just how this plays out."

the voice had hung up. Near by a limo drove on and later was next to an ambulance the driver turned going not to the hopsital but to a huge modern building. at the Hospital Peter is told no ambulance arrived. He turned to Diana.

"Oh my god they've taken him!"

"What? Who?" Diana Asked

"I was called by some one who claimed to be responsible for the shooting, he said Neal had been offered a choice and he chose to save me." Peter replied.

Diana looked shocked as they stood there. Peter realized what this person was saying to him. "Neal's life was ruined. He had surrendered."  
Peter said as he thought about the situation. "He said They have what they wanted. Maybe they'll leave you alone now. " Diana recalled.

"Who has him now and what's going to happen to him?"

Peter asked. They went back to the office to report the kidnapping Kramer was there smugly grinning, talking to agent Rowe, watching the Team coming in without Neal.

"I told you he wouldn't have Caffrey with him when he came back."

Peter started to say something But Rowe stopped him "Maybe that's because of what my man on the scene saw. Caffrey was shot by a guy who's being questioned even as we speak. I'll find out what happened and who ordered it to happen then everyone will know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Going Tribal"

Philip Kramer has Peter arrested on obstruction charges, after Neal and Moz leave but while he thinks he and Fulcrum's hidden leaders, are safe, D.O.J. recieve's intel on Kramer and his Involvement in Fulcrum. More over there's his involvement in the 2004 in the kidnapping of a D.P.S. Officer. Said officer Became a Texas Ranger, and is now a member of club fed! Pat Riley has more than one reason to end Kramer's carreer. This is going Tribal! And the ingenious part is that no one will ever know who really is about to take down all of Fulcrum, for good. It all comes from the use of the tools of paranoia existing in society and knowing a few e-mail addresses.

[12-12- 84](Journal Entry)

After three years the gang goes down for good. This community has always denied me justice,  
Now I destroy Bruceville -Eddy and Star Texas my uncle Cordell is arresting the parents and gang member's there. Both the deacon's court and the scum parents of the worst kids ever to live are in Bruceville- Eddy and Star Texas. They are all going down tonight. The gang first.  
This new law making parents of delinquents, responsible for the crimes of their minors. I can't wait for the other tapes to be found the ones of the crimes the dads are comitting. This made a coup for me learning how not to be seen and still get the indesputeable proof I needed, and the Gang My evil brother led, supplied me the tools, to do it and despite the destruction of the first set by the school board and City Councils of both cities, Brown county is about to be rocked! I kept Copies! A second set of tapes made by the camcorders themselves! The tapes from the cameras are right now on the dare Van that came to our school, and I helped off load and reload. The tapes will be found and watched by the Brown County Sheriff's office. Then they'll come to me, And I'll tell them everything. I am very glad, to do this after all the Brats and thei parents did to me, I am at last given justice. Only I and this journal will know how this came to be. It was a month to the day bill and his gang, robbed me of my only friend, burning Horses scream as they die. My evil brother faces his crimes tonight. A month to the day, he was behind the murder of my beloved Aragorn, So when I found what the gang stole, these devices called VCR's and camcorders from a local electronics store. These I set up to pave the way for this night! Using what the gang stole to get the proof I needed on them and on their dads. And this was not easy, I needed courage,and cunning. I became able to use the legal dope that I am supposed to be taking, to drug the guards and replace my tapes and retrieve the used ones. Every night the gang turns on the camcorders and VCR's when they turn on the lights of their base. Tonight the lights go out for good and I go on to the glory of the Texas Rangers. Fire will cleanse this land tommorrow But tonight The gang goes down! there's no hex no curse that could be cast that could ever be enough for the things I've endured. I am beyond that kind of anger. The sheriff's deputies are closing in on the gang's base no guards no eyes on their enemies the law closes in on the unsuspecting Gang This is about to become a nasty surprise party. The front doors cave in as the Sheriff's deputies Bust in the Gang Is running out the back door of the barn some of them are naked as they and their girl friends run. Only to be caught by other deputies. My Brother is cuffed still naked he's hauled away!The scene now is one I can hardly describe except to say no movie director could do this better than I have done.[end entry]

Pat Riley closed her journal it was the last one in this dark attic the sun went down long ago. The flash light with which Pat now moved out into the well lit house, with the box of old journals. This she put into her pickup and then She drove away.

"So much I can't remember." She thought. "Maybe because it's not worth remembering." The next day she flew north with that box safely hidden in the compartment of her tack chest.  
She really didn't want anyone else getting hold of those. later as she returned to New York and her new posting there Kim Sheridan greeted her.

"I found the strategy we will need." She told Kim.

"Great tell me." Kim began.

"Not here, remember what happened to Peter Burke? He tipped his hand too soon." Pat said

"Yeah, Let's not repeat his mistakes." Kim said.

"Indeed not! But yet let us use that which is provided by the paranoid society in which we live." Pat smiled looking up at a security camera.

Sheridan sees a smile on Pat's face as she walks out and loads her gear into the truck.  
They arrived back at their building and the pair quickly call a few friends. Pat imparts her plan. She had mapped every security camera, and other things she had seen as she traveled the city. Then she reasoned that Washington DC Must have more than this the seat of Power was more fearful than the major cities. Everyone's eyes Widened.

"Is it that simple?" Diana Berigan asked " To hack into the security systems of an entire city?"

"Oh Yeah I used to people watch all the time it's a really simple thing especially if all you do is record. I can even get you into Kramer's home computer's web cam and make his cell phone into a bug. That's all so easy a child could..." Hanna (BUZZ) Frielich suddeny cringed. She was telling the FBI about her criminal actions of the past. "Well Make it so Buzz." Reese Hughes said.

The group broke up, and a shadow in the back of the room rose, he looked left then right as he started to follow Kim Sheridan Not once thinking about where Pat Riley was Until he turned up an alley and Lost Kim and found Pat standing behind him.

"Moz, Nice to see you again." Pat said. "How is my Cousin?" she asked.

"I don't know but he's going to be a lot better once you rescue him."

Mozzie replied.

he told Pat about how Kramer set Neal up and Pat smiled.

"Ah so this fugetive hunter is one of the evil crew good house cleaning is under way. we'll get him soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Hill Country Hard Ball.

Pat Riley was working at Kramer's agenda from her first presentation of a tape of, where he told Peter that he was taking Neal away from him. With Bancroft and Hughes and the attorney general, were Senator Chet Edwards.

"For Burke's own good? I think there's more to this like 10.3billion dollars worth of original art works cash, bonds, and rare manuscripts ."

To the United States Attorney General.

"Sir this is wrong. Morally, and ethically my question is how this guy thinks he can trample the bill of rights and force some one to work for you. My question is "Why is Kramer really doing this? What is motivating him? " She began.

"I did come up with a theory that has 10.3 billion reasons for this."

Chet Edwards nodded smiling as he thought this over. But it was the attorney general who spoke up.

"May be we should look more closely. Because he has ruined not only Neal's life forcing him into a situation that not only endangers him, but makes it impossible for Caffrey's handler as well. I think that there needs to be an intervention here, but first we need to find out what's really going on.

1) Has Philip Kramer gone over?"

2) "If he has gone over is his team part of it?"

3) If he hasn't what is he thinking? Does he want to hurt Burke and Caffrey?"

The meeting was over Pat Riley had her mandate.

Three days later Washington D.C. Kim Sheridan and Pat Riley, arrived and after a quick glance at each other the two separated. Kim was interviewing people Kramer had busted Pat was hunting Kramer himself.

Philip Kramer never saw Pat Riley she was watching him from the back ground. She followed him and set up her surveillance. Even getting into his personal computer at home. Kramer's own son helped her, not because he believed in his dad but out of revenge for his friend the C.I. his father had betrayed.

"He framed Chris. He lied to him and then ruined his life." Mark said.

"So this is a revenge thing?" Pat asked.

"definitely" the boy replied.

"So tell me everything, what have you seen?" She was shocked to see that she didn't have to ask for his version he had everything from his father's own lips.

" I borrowed some tech stuff from dad's team. I know they didn't expect me to want to get even but I just had to. Chris was always there for me. Then Dad decided to throw him away. Maybe they had everything out of his stash. I know he's stolen from the stashes of other people that he's busted But even worse he has stolen lives."

Mark said. Opening boxes he kept hidden for four years. Inside were thousands of video and audio tapes. Mark had been most serious. He had photos of a ware house that his father and certain male team members held under a fake import export company. He had the address and the floor plans for a warehouse.

"He works at keeping People He's busted locked up for life! This one guy was sick only hours from dying but my father has no mercy he bribed and threatened people on the prison board to keep him locked up and had his body cremated! It's all here You are my hero, and role model, The dark Ranger the Texas Knight, a warrior witch! I can't trust the bureau but I can trust you." The boy met Pat's eyes with pleading gaze

"Bust this bastard for me." He said.

Pat took it all and with the deep respect with which Texas Rangers were seen it was a cinch, that Philip Kramer was going to prison. Then she tied Kramer to the warehouse and the pinnacle Import Export Company. This was a big step DOJ jumped in finding tons of art jewels and precious metals The proof against Kramer was neck deep.

" Gracious Lord and Lady!" Kim Sheridan said

as she walked down the isle Of the Complex of warehouses owned by Pinnacle. There were things here unseen since the time of the great Floods. There were all manner of things here. But all wasn't as it seemed. Then Pat found something else, entering a room off of the upper levels they found a room of chained men women and children. The slaves cowered before her.

"Ö my god!" The swat team leader gasped as he entered the chamber.

Soon the place was swarming with ambulances and medical teams there were hundreds of slaves in these chambers each being forced to apply the very skills that they had wanted for to Kramer's demands. These people had been great criminals once now they cowered at the sound of their own names. The rescued slaves were rushed away.

"what sort of person does this to other human beings?" Mike Rowe asked.

Appalled by the filth and the suffering of those in that place. He walked through the foul smelling under chamber documenting the shackles and even finding a dumping ground of bodies of those who had died in that place. Riley seemed angry yet there was a deeper pain in her that showed in her eyes.

The world was dark for them and Now it would be that way for Kramer too.

"No court on earth will ignore this there's not a bribe big enough to save any of them from this." Rowe said.

"Good, then they won't get out any time soon. And some wrongs can be set right." Kim said

Seeing the place where those who were held in that place for years and who had seen so much pain and death were kept. Representatives for the Attorney General and the district attorney were open to what ever the Two Rangers said.

"You proved your case they won't get off Join your new team and Riley you and Sheridan did a lot of good today This was your first mission and you made the case."

"To think that Neal Caffrey could have ended up in this kind of a place."

The scene of the ware houses left behind the two newest FBI agents were talking

So what now are we still going for it do we just take off?" Kim asked.

Riley sighed. "With what we have done we might not be given a choice."

Kim, nodded.

"So what does someone forced to give up their home badge and life by a by senatorial order do?"

They looked at one another the facts was undeniable there was nothing that was holding them there.

The fact was that they were already renegades, with targets on their backs. Pat sighed. and handed Kim an envelope inside were pass ports and documentation that were perfect. Everything they needed was there.

"How much does one person have to give up to become free in this world? Kim There's a plane leaving for the med in a half an hour, What say you?"

Kim opened the envelope Pat handed her. Seeing this documentation She was shocked.

"You've been planning this for a while. How'd you get this information together?"

"I began when I first began to plan taking off, As a member of the star fire club, was when I was a kid. We hit up Kaile Corp, Riley Enterprises, Gieger International, The Cole- Smith - Springfield Foundation, and subs for tons of loot. My part was the I.D. safety team. Dad provided the path way for me. I stole papers and forms pretending to scribble on them. My dad never caught on. His business part of it was identity farming. The star fire club all had perfect identities, Lives we could step into and disappear after we were safe but with the rules apparently what who ever out there wants them to be Neal's tiny 10.3 billion is only a fraction of What Kramer wanted. He was after the star fire stash."

Kim didn't blink as the Big Black Dodge Ram, drove through the city. Pat had just provided her with a life that she could step into and no one would be any the wiser.

"This is a big wow, you were using your dad's connections to set up a new a life."

What really make this work is that we have no criminal records my family only reported the star fire club to each other's companies. We never existed on any body's radar, save the DPS at this point and Rowe will take complete credit for busting Kramer. All we have to do is get out of this Dodge and into a cab."

Pat said that and Kim nodded.

Cut back to New York Peter Burke finding out about the files Kramer had on the Star Fires. And their raids on Riley enterprises, and their subsidiary companies.

"No one ever saw them and they took 14.9 billion in less than a year. Security in house never figured out how this group was set up or who led them.

"Major suspect is Neal Caffrey."

"What is the tie in to Pride Moore TDC facility and Chrysalis Project?"

"Was there a survivor of the chrysalis project more than one Who else might know about this?"

He looks at the contents of the ware house, behind him and then at the file.

"So this is what he was really after."

"So you are What, the last Pirate standing on the deck of the star fire, and have a treasure worth billions in your own right?"

Pat smiled, "Well, Let's just say I'm the last Pirate standing on the star fire and I am not sure that there ever was a treasure at all. Bill was liar, braggart, sabotage professional, and thief, I was the good kid save for faking I.D. s, I just wanted a life beyond my family and Dad's dirty dealings made getting a new identity possible."

Kim took that and nodded. "Sorry forgot about that lost past of yours."

"You were thorough." She added.

"I had to be these have to hold up." She said.

Riley, parked her pickup in the parking lot of a shopping mall, "If you don't want to come with me I understand." She began and then looked at Sheridan's expression.

" Know what I'm saying here. This is not something you just do on a whim I'm pretty sure that We will end up on the run. If Kramer was after the star fire then like any fed good or bad, he kept records and that might point right to me."

Both tossed their Ranger badges and other I.D. and even their cell phones into the glove box. Pat looked at Kim she was as sure as a partner could be. Kim nodded, They walked away both looked back one last time at the last piece of their lives as Texas Rangers, then got into the taxi.

Back at the ware house ERT was busy They had a lot to examine Kramer had detailed files on everything and everyone that was on his radar. Neal, among others. Peter Burke was talking to Mike Rowe wondering why he was there at first He thumbed through a box of files. One caught his interest.

"Star Fire Crew , Chrysalis project Pride Moore Youth detention center?"

Peter looked at Diana and then said

" This is why Kramer wanted Neal. He suspected Neal of being a member of a crew, that was robbing these companies. All held by Riley Enterprises." he began

" Kramer suspected that Neal might have been experimented upon in something called the Chrysalis Project. We need to find out what that was and the connection to Pride Moore youth detention center. Kramer may have been right about Neal being hard wired to be a criminal, if it's what he suspected. The chrysalis project was never entered into official records. Pride Moore youth detention center, was completely removed from the records and land of Texas TDC claimed it never existed."

Intrigued Peter began examining the files Kramer had made. Soon he had a pretty good Idea of the ideas Kramer was working from . Neal's intellect, his skills all pointed to something that if true might really prove that Neal Caffrey was someone's successful and escaped science experiment. This was frightening to say the least. But as he ran through the list of names that was included One name stood out.

"Pat Riley?"

He looked at the list again. This couldn't be right! The star fire club disappeared from the story, then in 1994 Pat Riley Joined the DPS. Kramer may have been way off on the Pride Moore thing, maybe Neal wasn't the experiment that got away. But Kramer thought he was suspected that he might just be the survivor of Pride Moore and this Chrysalis Project. Peter took everything back to New York with him.

Something wasn't right here.

Three days Later senator Chet Edwards was in Hughes' office. This was The day the two Rangers Pat Riley and Kim Sheridan were supposed to report in and take their places on his team. Peter some how knew they wouldn't repeated calls went unanswered. The Truck was found and the contents examined. There was little to go on. The pair had disappeared. Peter shook his head.

"So what do you think Peter?" asked Rowe. "why would these two perfectly honest Texas girls take off?"

"Why violate a senatorial order?"

"Riley was there when you busted Kramer, as was Sheridan, He was looking into something she was not ready for. Everyone has a past but when you have no idea what that is, both of them are looking at these files, Riley sees her named and the words chrysalis project, and realizes this might raise questions she can't answer. She has that lost past, and figures rather than face a life of constant scrutiny and suspicion that it's better to walk away."

Rowe nodded

"But where does Caffrey play into this?"

"I don't know but I think Kramer thought because of Neal's talents and his proven value to the bureau, Maybe he thought Neal was the experiment that was lost from Pride Moore's illegal lab."

That made sense in a frightening sort of way.


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue: Notes:  
Remember my Dark Ranger is a ten time show jumping Champion from Texas But in a flash back in this story is an event similar to a past events in my own life.  
I write this for a much beloved and dear equine Companion. Pheonix Magick.  
1979 - 1984. No greater gift has any being than to lay down their life for another.  
all creatures who do this must have a special place in heaven.

Disclaimer Applies.  
South side of Queens :  
Pat had been ordered to get inside that building the method was up to her. watching from the surveilence van Diana Berigan, was perplexed about this her back up was kind of staying Back Pat nonchalantly walked up to the gate and proceeded to open it. Pat stood in a half opened gate daring the two men to charge and they did but at the last second Riley was moving fast suddenly the gate was closed between her and the two astonished goons.

"You boys need to work on that."

As her back up cuffed them, and made a few quipps grinning ear to ear. as the two goons tried to figure out how this had happened. She cleared a side and a door for the swat team to go in and smiled at Peter who looked at her as they stood there. in the late after noon sun.

"I saw next of Kin and I thought that the dogs looked surprised But to see that from human beings ?" Peter laughed.

Pat shook her head. " Not the brightest bulbs on the string and it's really not fair But If Life was fair..." her voice trailed off.

Peter knew she was thinking about Skip and how the big red dun quarterhorse stallion, had been killed by Kramer's men when they were chasing her. She was still having flash backs and nightmares a year later.

"Pat, I know with what happened to you, it's hard to forget I wouldn't expect you to. But you really need to talk to some one. "

Peter said. Riley looked at him. Kim was sure Pat's almost suicidal attitude, was from the stress she knew her partner was under. Pat met his gaze defiant and feral Pat was the last one to think she should talk to any one about her private life. She needed more than just talk.

Kim thought about how much Pat had been through the years before she was the legendary ranger, the child hood her partner couldn't remember. It had to be something very terrible indeed, that blocked those memories. Kim had often wondered Why Captian Walker had told Kim looked at Peter. her own thoughts whirling.

"Who else but Skip, and before him Corsair, Aragorn and Fire Cloud, Pat totally confided in her horses telling them all that hurt her. Why had her secrets only been shared with her equine partners?" Sheridan wondered.

"Because horses never tell, a horse will always listen. Why else, had Pat gone right to Skip's stall when this trade deal was announced."

Kim now knew that her partner placed no faith in people. She found people amusing play things for the most part. But her feral nature was geared more to trust her equine partner than her Human one. This made Kim sure that Pat had been betrayed so often in the past. So she sought to avoid future betrayals, by trusting in the friends who would never betray her secrets, her horses. Kim knew that three times Pat had lost those friends to cruel and horrible people. Kramer Killed Skip in that Forest near Seneby Georgia, bill, had killed Pheonix Magick, Aragorn and Fire Cloud, In the worst ways possible. Shooting Fire Cloud at a T.S.H.S.A. Competition that Pat had won, and burning Aragorn alive. The Horse was bound with chains between two trees tightly hobbled, doused with gasoline and set on fire! Kim Remembered one of the brats in school replaying the gang's You Tube video of the crime, and in the next Riding Class when Pat was put on the least capable horse in the whole barn and all the other kids and the team Coach were sniggering about it. She actually thought it fun to watch Pat suffer hearing Aragorn's Screams. But the other kids later beat Alicia Tulley up for doing that one boy actually citing Aragorn as an innocent victim of the gang. Pheonix Magick a stolen horse, dumped by a thief into a field owned By Pat's Father. Pat had cared for was killed in a drive by shooting on the very day his owner came to claim him. Never once had Pat's father lifted a finger, proud of his son's ruthlessness and cruelty.

"Proof positive, that pride goeth before a fall." Kim thought.

Pat, had no such trust in people. It was hell for her partner, to be in such a place where there were no horses allowed. Kim knew it was only by having that place to which they could retreat to, that Pat might survive at least for a while. Later that afternoon, Peter and Kim were in his office with Pat, who stared hard at them she was totally emotionally shut down at this point. Which meant she could explode and that wasn't something any one wanted. Peter looked at Kim who shook her head.

"Riley, you aren't in any trouble, I'm just worried about you."

Peter began Pat met his eyes there was something in her eyes and Kim caught it before Peter did. Pat had heard these words so many times and always something bad had happened to Pat further pushing her to hatred of people, when things like this were bantered about . The deep growl in her chest, warned that she was not interested in having this conversation. She turned to look at Kim. who had nudged her.

" Ranger Riley Don't you dare!" Sheridan mumbled.

Peter looked at Kim with total uncertainty, As it was she who was the most tense in this situation, as she sat beside her partner. Pat took a deep breath, and to her partner's surprise. The fury vanished as if it had never been. This scared Sheridan Even more, Pat Riley, was never one known for restraint. This sudden calm was a warning and Kim saw it only once before.

"Kim why don't you ... "

Peter began Pat watched them as Kim tried not to think about the next thirty seconds. she could just see the closed casket service for the boss. This wasn't a good idea.

"Uh Actually I don't that's a good idea."

"Agent Sheridan, go back to the pit and get started on your paperwork."

Peter said in a tone that brokered no argument. Sheridan said looking at Pat, who tilted her head, kim's heart was beating like she was running a marathon. Burke kept a steady stare at Kim who walked back down the stairs to the Pit She sat tensely watching the closed door.

"Pat, I know you're under a lot of stress, with everything that's happened, I don't blame you but I need you to find an out let for this and find it fast. D.O.J. is reveiwing Neal's case in two weeks and deciding if there were extenuating circumstances, to his situation.  
I need you to testify before the board. They will be asking about what happened in Serenby National Forest. They need to hear it everything I need you to be able to talk about it in detail."

this made Pat look up at him the fury had stopped completely. This was pain ful but She was going to have to talk to complete strangers about What had happened in Serenby National Forest. Three days of terror ending in a loss that most people could never understand and injuries that were still healing. But this was for a debt that she truly could never repay. Neal had been in Stone Hill Federal Prison close to a year , After he had returned to New York to save Peter from a Reveiw board. It had been hard on the Team here. And having her dropped in made it harder on them too. Odd as it may have seemed Riley understood this. Maybe this is why her rage suddenly left her.  
Peter saw something else enter the ice blue eyes of this new agent. he had never seen before But neither expected the case that was coming on them.

Notes. a long Prologue? Really? O.k. What Happened in Serenby National Forest?" How did a badged equine Of The Texas Rangers get killed, by The DC ART CRIMES TEAM? And a New case is coming. I'm getting a headache just thinking this one out.


End file.
